srythfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Psychoadept
Dungeons of Saarngard Hi psychoadept. I was trying to complete the dungeons of saarngard keep mission. Is it possible to accomplish this without being discovered by Luriakan(and his guards) in the owl's cell after rescuing him and the other prisoners, and if so does being discovered affect your character's status/secrecy level on the isle? I was thinking it could have a negative affect on the outcome of PG6 since that's where it takes place. Thanks so much for helping out.--Titan27 (talk) 07:01, August 31, 2012 (UTC) : Hi! Great question. Dungeons of Saarngard is kind of confusing in that respect. You will always meet Luriakan and the guards at the end. The only effect that being discovered during your search has is to increase the number of random encounters with guards. Psychoadept (talk) 14:36, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :: So what you're saying is that there's no way to complete the mission without being discovered by them at the end? Also, were the other 2 prisoners you rescue unidentified female prisoner & unidentified male prisoner unleri, and the other one (can't remember his name, but i remember Pyrond saying that he was a famous alchemist/mage's son with a certain knowledge about ravenbone)? I mean Pyrond says at the outset of your venture to the isle when he gives you the ring of disguise that Unleri is on the isle. If i remember correctly, he said she was captured and thrown in the dungeon. I was thinking that the female prisoner should have been her, and the other male prisoner should have been the son of that famous alchemist that Pyrond mentioned. If the female prisoner wasn't her, is it Tenelbria? Thanks again Psychoadept!! --Titan27 (talk) 17:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Yup, that's what I'm saying. :) The other two prisoners are never identified. It's one of many places in the world of Sryth where there are just unanswered questions. Kind of like real life, I guess... but you will find out much more about Unleri and Tenelbria in PG VI, not to mention some other NPCs. Psychoadept (talk) 18:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :::: Ok. Thanks Psychoadept. Also, it says after you go to the dungeons, you can't access the isle anymore. How is this possible if this is the last mission on the isle, and i still need 3 more platinum star coins visit the woman at the smoking hill again. She says i need 7. The Owl gives you 1 at the end of the dungeon quest. That's still just 5. Where do you get the other 2? --Titan27 (talk) 18:27, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::: See above, re: unanswered questions. :) I agree it's totally confusing. But you will use the 5 Platinum Star Coins in PG VI - I forget whether you get the other two in the process, or it ends up not mattering. Psychoadept (talk) 18:43, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Ok. Thanks again Psychoadept.--Titan27 (talk) 19:23, August 31, 2012 (UTC) The Dire Saga Hey PA. I didn't see a category for this page, so i put it here. This looks like the most appropriate place for my question. I was trying to figure out how the Dire Saga affects your relationship with King Wenreald and Thane Pyrond or if it has any effect on such relaionships at all. I don't see anyone else talking about it or a category to start a discussion about it either. I'd have completed it months ago, but I saw in the wiki for 1 of the later missions something about members of the Black Writ were outlawed by Thane Pyrond from entering the city(Trithik). Or it could have been the in-game encyclopedia/expanded info links; can't remember exactly where I saw that. Just hate for my character's relationship with Pyrond, Wenreald, Quarith, Monrell, etc to be affected negatively. --Titan27 (talk) 19:49, August 31, 2012 (UTC) : Another excellent question! The Dire Saga has been pretty much a loose end since earlier this year, but I strongly doubt that it will have much impact in that regard. Because there are so many things happening at once in the world of Sryth, it's risky for the GM to make big continuity changes outside of a specific story arc. Psychoadept (talk) 20:09, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Psychoadept. didn't know if it would be better to write you a message here or to leave my question on your page, but i didn't see a topic or a heading for this on your main talk page. Does your relationship with the king/thanes get affected negatively if you side with the Black Writ in the Dire Saga? I know i read something about how they're outlawed. I also saw from the GM when those adventures 1st came out that your decisions in those quests can "have far-reaching consequenses". I want to get those adventures out of the way, but i don't want my alliances with the king or thanes affected negatively. Thanks again. --Titan27 (talk) 20:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) : Hi, again! You can always create a new heading on my talk page, no need to find an existing one. You can also ask on the talk page for the saga. I answered above, in this case. Psychoadept (talk) 20:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Hi thanks. Sorry i didn't see it before-your answer above i mean. How do you create a new heading? --Titan27 (talk) 20:32, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: Typing this on a new line (without the leading space) will create a heading: Your Subject (See the heading for this section as an example.) If you're looking at the page in Oasis rather than Monobook, and use the "Leave Message" link, there is a box at the top right for Subject which will have the same effect. Psychoadept (talk) 20:39, August 31, 2012 (UTC) : Ok. Thanks. The only reason it posted the previous question on your page here was that i clicked on the "leave a message" link at the top. I was under the impression that noone else could see that but you. I didn't know which 1 you would see 1st...a "message" or a new comment here on your page, but i see that they both go to the same place now. Thanks again for responding, and for clearing that up. --Titan27 (talk) 20:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Location: Stonevale(How to find) Hey Psychoadept. I was looking for the engraved iron bowl. It says i need to find it in Stonevale. It says to see the Bowl of Blood page to find out how to unlock that location(Stonevale). I can't find anywhere on that page how to unlock the location though. Could you point me in the right direction please? --Titan27 (talk) 04:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) : I need to clarify that page. :) You have to fight in Lords of Ogredom until you meet an ogre who unlocks Stonevale for you. Then you can go get the bowl, then you go back to Lords of Ogredom to complete most of it. Psychoadept (talk) 04:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Ok thanks Psychoadept. What level do you have to get to the ogre who unlocks Stonevale? --Titan27 (talk) 06:31, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: It's a random encounter, I don't think you need to reach a specific level. There may be some other prerequisite that we're not aware of, though. You have to have finished PG V to get the last 2 gems for the bowl, so that may be involved? There's not been any testing on that at all. Psychoadept (talk) 06:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :::: Ok thanks. I was worried that i had to reach like level 300 or 400 or something. I just got to level 275 on the Bone Horde Challenge, so hopefully i won't have a problem accessing it. --Titan27 (talk) 06:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) New Store Info Hmm. Well, the comment I left was moderately long and included unusual punctuation marks (including an external link), so maybe something in that was confusing the template? I wonder if putting quotation marks around the entire comment would help any... — Young Ned (talk) 06:10, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :Aha! Can I call 'em, or what? Nice detecting, Sherlock; I could have stared at that for a month without finding that. 8-) — Young Ned (talk) 01:03, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Syrth Forum issue - noticed on 2013 Nov 10 Hi, There is a fairly serious issue with the Sryth forum as of this posting (23:00 UTC). The SrythGM (i.e., Matthew H. Yarrows) was informed earlier today and has: "took the forum offline earlier today, after investigating the issue, and have redirected the site to point to the hosting provider site, which is why the iomart site comes up now for www.srythforum.com" Look for more info on the sryth game site soon. Thanks & Best Wishes, DonMoody 23:06, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :I E-Mailed the GM twice and still haven't heard back from him. :1 time I got the message that the forum was down, but otherwise, I only get a message from Google that the sight contains mal-ware and gives the option to ignore it and continue on. :I haven't since I have too many problems with my old computer as it is. :The news (here) say's to check the game site for info, but I couldn't find any. :I hope the GM will get it sorted out soon....Scout1idf (talk) 00:41, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I added the latest news from the GM about the forum and moved everything else to the archives for space reasons. ::I'll leave it up to you guys if you think the latest news needs edited or not...... Scout1idf (talk) 05:53, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know Some of the members of the missing new forum are now on the old forum (http://shadowwolf47.proboards.com/). The activity is pretty lite over there but there is some. Also, on a personal note, my subscription is going to run out sometime next month (April 2014) and I have no plans of renewing anytime soon. I may return someday but for now the game has lost it's appeal. If I don't return, it's been nice knowing you....Scout1idf (talk) 04:31, March 19, 2014 (UTC) please work on your page for THE DARK OF RIDDLEWOOD...the orb wasn't where you said it would be! 22:20, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Various features not working anymore Hey, PA. The NewWindowLink template doesn't seem to work properly any more, and since you mentioned it in your list of projects I thought maybe you know what it is and how to make it work again. I can't even find a template by that name; was it something that Wikia used to have and then got rid of? Don't know how often you come here any more, but if you happen to see this please drop me a line. — Young Ned (talk) 03:40, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Also, if you use the Create boxes on the front page to create a new Item page or Quest page, you find yourself editing completely blank pages instead of getting the outlines pulled from Template:ItemPreload and Template:QuestPreload like they should be. Any idea why those stopped working? — Young Ned (talk) 05:43, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, the NewWindowLink command was deprecated by Wikia. They'll all have to be converted to regular external links. I can try to get in and do it with AutoWikiBrowser, but it may be a few weeks. The other issue I'm not sure about, I may have to ask around. Psychoadept (talk) 17:50, November 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Aha, that explains it. No rush on any of this, of course! I'm glad you're still around, though. 8-) — Young Ned (talk) 23:21, November 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Just looked at the main page and noted that those buttons use the tags. When I searched on that, I found a note on Scarbrow's talk page where you asked him about a problem you were having with createbox and then you followed up with "never mind, I got it working with some help from the support forum". So it looks like you've worked on them before -- does that help jog the memory? — Young Ned (talk) 01:30, December 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, I looked up createboxes on the Wikia community help and made some minor changes to the ones on the main page, and it looks like they're working again - yay! I don't know why those particular changes would make any difference, but whatever. — Young Ned (talk) 02:17, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry, I've been off in my own world over the holidays. Glad you figured it out! Psychoadept (talk) 18:16, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! I'm looking for A Blizzard in the Hills quest. I've completed the requisites, but its not showing up in Hawklor. Also, can we ever sell things for more than 1800? I have two items worth 10k and 22k that I'd rather not sell for less than half their value... - UtherSRG (talk) 01:55, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :I've been out of the Sryth world for quite a while, so I'm not sure. It may be that there are other prerequisites that we weren't aware of. Or the gamemaster may have changed something since that page was written. You might try asking User:Memory King, I think he's still fairly involved. As for selling prices, Sryth has always been terrible in that regard. I think there have been some recent changes to allow selling a few of the higher value items for more, some kind of special markets that you have to jump through hoops to gain access to. Sorry I'm not more help! Psychoadept (talk) 17:45, January 20, 2018 (UTC)